Aquaponics involve the symbiotic integration of plant cultures with the growth of aquatic species. Aquaponic systems are based on the use of aquatic species waste products as nutrients for the plants species. In utilizing the nutrient-rich waste of the aquatic species, the plants somewhat cleanse the circulating water, making it suitable for the aquatic species to survive in.
Although aquaponic systems are known, prior art systems are generally designed for commercial use, for instance, for the culture of tilapia and lettuces.
Still some systems have been designed for outdoor residential uses whereby the sunlight is used as the lighting source.
Still other yet smaller systems have been designed for indoor residential uses. Such systems are generally used as furniture and typically combine an aquarium on the ground level with a garden on top of the aquarium. However, some of the problems with such systems are that it can be difficult to reach the top level components for maintenance and that the location of the aquarium at ground level is generally not desired as it normally results in a less appealing installation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an aquaponic system that is suitably designed for indoor use and which is generally designed in a way that mitigates at least some of the above-mentioned shortcomings.